mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
At the Gala
The musical number "At the Gala" is a sound-alike for Stephen Sondheim's Ever After from the musical Into The Woods. Two months before the episode Daniel Ingram revealed in an interview that his favorite song hadn't aired yet and was an "epic" song with 20-person choir and a solo part for every pony.Interview with Daniel Ingram It is the most complex and, along with Winter Wrap-Up, the longest song in the first season. Lyrics Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever! At the gala, Choir: At the gala Fluttershy: At the gala, in the garden, I'm going to see them all! All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the gala~ Choir: At the gala! Fluttershy: All the birdies and the critters They will love me, big and small. We'll become good friends forever, Right here at the Gala~ Choir: All our dreams will come true Right here at the Gala! At the Gala! Applejack: At the gala, Choir: It's amazing! Applejack: I will sell them-- Choir: Better hurry Applejack: All my appletastic treats! Choir: Yummy, yummy Applejack: Hungry ponies, Choir: They'll be snacking Applejack: They will buy them: Choir: Bringing money Applejack: Caramel apples, apple sweets! Choir: Gimme some! Applejack: And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family~ Choir: All our dreams and our hopes From now, until here after... All that we've been wishing for Will happen at the Gala. At the Gala! Rarity: At the gala, all the royals... They will meet fair Rarity! They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala~ Choir: At the Gala! Rarity: I will find him, my prince charming, And how gallant he will be! He will treat me like a lady Tonight at the Gala~ Choir: This is what we've been waiting for, To have the best night ever. Each of us will live our dreams Tonight at the Gala. At the Gala! Rainbow Dash: Been dreaming, I've been waiting To fly with those great ponies-- The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks: Spinning 'round and having kicks. Perform for crowds of thousands, They'll shower us with diamonds! The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala! Choir: All we've longed for, All we've dreamed, Our happy ever-after... Finally will all come true Right here at the Grand Gala. At the Gala! Pinkie Pie: I am here at the Grand Gala, For it is the best party But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie! For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree... Ponies playing, ponies dancing With me at the Grand Gala~ Choir: Happiness and laughter at the Gala. At the Gala! Twilight Sparkle: At the Gala, Choir: At the Gala Twilight Sparkle: With the princess, Choir: With the princess Twilight Sparkle: Is where I'm going to be! Choir: She will be Twilight Sparkle: We will talk all about magic, And what I've learned and seen. Choir: She will see Twilight Sparkle: It is going to be so special, as she takes time just for me~ Choir: This will be the best night EVER! Twilight and choir: Into the Gala, we must go; We're ready now, we're all aglow. Into the Gala, let's go in And have the best night ever! Into the Gala, now's the time-- We're ready and we look divine! Fluttershy: Into the Gala, meet new friends! Applejack: Into the Gala, sell some apples! Rarity: Into the Gala, find my prince! Rainbow Dash: Prove I'm great as a Wonderbolt is! Fluttershy: To meet Applejack: To sell Rarity: To find Dash: To prove Pinkie: To woop Twilight: To talk All: Into the Gala, Into the Gala And we'll have the BEST NIGHT EVER... At the Gala! See also * Transcripts/The Best Night Ever References Category:Songs